


Just one good time

by clymthefkk



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Blood and Violence, Family Issues, Gen, Killing, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, READ NOTES, Revenge, Stabbing, Temper Tantrums, mention of cotton weary, murder pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clymthefkk/pseuds/clymthefkk
Summary: Billy's family was destroyed. Only one thing went through his head: revenge. They were at the Prescott house, in the darkness, entering through the back door.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Just one good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easypeasypumpkinpeasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/gifts).



> I just want to explain that for this work, i'm ignoring all that Roman Bridge part on Scream lore, 'cause for me it's just unnecessary bullshit. And Maureen (Sidney's mother) was just killed, not raped. apart from that, I tried to make it as faithful as possible.  
> idk, it's just so good to write about something that I like so much. oh yeah, cuz i love some good old slasher  
> as always, hope you enjoy it. feel free to comment and show your opinion 
> 
> Just a gift for a really nice person. Miss your work, friend :)

The street would be taken by total darkness if it were not for the moonlight, and the lamps at the entrance to the garden of the detached house. Inside, everything was off, there was almost no noise at that moment. But soon, soon it would have. Holding a gloved firm hand, the Buck 120 gleamed.

The sharp look went from window to window, looking for any sign of movement. His breathing was at a normal, controlled pace, but the constant change of the knife's position and the heat of his body showed all that adrenaline and hatred, for too long repressed.

“I hope you're shivering from the cold. Nothing can go wrong, you know that” Billy said, his steady voice covering his anxiety. The last words were said slowly.

Beside him, a taller boy was also looking in the direction of the residence, stretching and snapping his fingers inside the gloves, completely immobile. Cotton Weary's jacket was a little too wide, and once or twice it had to be pulled back when it slipped off his shoulders.

It was obvious that he was still confused by his feelings and doubts. Killing was simply absurd. But, of course, what years of friendship being imperceptibly manipulated and dominated didn't make that couldn't turn a teenager into a maniac. In the end, he had given in to helping Billy, and it was a path of no return. Stu cringed a little "I don't want to go to jail, man"

“If you stick to the plan, we won't be caught.” The smaller warned again, “Don't waste your time worrying so much and just cooperate. Let's go"

Stuart opened his mouth to say something more, but the way his friend looked at him reproachfully made him give it up, just lowering his head in understanding, letting himself follow Billy as they headed for the huge space at the back of the house.

Kill and run, quick service. It was a peaceful city. The door was open.

They entered the back, close to the kitchen. Having already gotten used to the dark, they didn't need to turn on the lights or have flashlights to see. They watched their steps, but without much concern. The corridor carpet helped to cover up the sounds.

Billy was about to start walking up the stairs when a creaking noise from upstairs was heard. They both sweated cold, and suddenly it seemed that even breathing could deliver them. Had they made a loud noise? Someone was awake.

This could be the end of the line for them. And everything that took so long to create and think, would have been useless. Neil Prescott was traveling, for sure. So maybe...

"Dear? Is that you? Thought the trip was going to take longer” The dragged female voice, genuinely trying to be low so as not to get too loud, gave the signal of who it was.

It took a few seconds for their shock to subside, and Billy started making gestures to the other boy, indicating for him to hide in the hall. He felt a twinge of pride when he saw that it didn't take Stuart to understand what he should do.

The plan was still the same. The shorter one didn't even dare to move, while the steps grew higher as they approached. He held the hunting knife tighter.

Maureen went down the rest of the stairs, sleepy. In addition to the nightgown, she had on an open robe, which had not been too keen to close. She narrowly did not slip downstairs, when she stepped off one of the steps She blinked, trying to adapt to the dark, and as she looked around, she saw that someone was right next to her.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to see that person better. "... Neil?" The woman hesitated. For some reason, everything seemed very strange. This was such an unusual time for him to arrive. And at the very least he would have called instead of arriving without warning. It was how things always happened.

It was then that she realized. On impulse, she moved away from whoever that figure was. That was not right. The half smile, the sparkle in those empty eyes that devoured his soul without any censure.

_This is not my husband._

Stuart came out of the shadows and grabbed her from behind aggressively, covering her mouth and wrapping her in a way that prevented her movements. Maureen struggled, frantically trying to kick the boy's legs and scream for help.

Everything in vain. The teenager was bigger and stronger, and he clearly wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. He staggered as contained Maureen's escape attempts, while the other ordered him to move more slowly.

"Stay still, damn it" Stu muttered, a little anxiously. He was afraid of what Billy might do if his patience ran out. He adjusted her hand so that the woman could not bite her to uncover her mouth.

Billy approached. His fingers slid down her chin, turning her head sharply towards her. Don't be rude and face me, that said. She was scared, and very much. Who knew her daughter's kind boyfriend would cause her death.

Oh, and she _was_ going to die. Something in that child's eyes made that clear. Without a doubt, she _would_ die.

“Tell me, what was it like having sex with my father? For you to have destroyed my family, it must have been quite a shag0” he said, and his calm tone made her blood run cold. Maureen stood, shivering as tears rolled down her face and wet Stuart's palm. Billy smiled, amused by her desperation and fear. Even though, as quickly as her joy arose, it was almost immediately replaced by pure hatred.

“... You don't even open your mouth. What's the problem? Can't you admit your own selfishness? ” He snarled, his face contorted with anger "... Just a cowardly bitch ..."

He raised the knife above his head, holding it in his right hand. Stu watched, kinda hesitantly, but never loosened his grip. The woman squirmed a little more, already without much strength.

Billy Loomis looked her in the eye one last time. Those pale eyes, covered with dread, begged for mercy. His mother was so much more beautiful than this creature. And he knew he could never see her again. There was no mercy for that. He would put an end to it all.

With everything there was, the knife went down like a lightning bolt, hitting Maureen in the chest.

Blood spurted, and her carpet dyed red. Everything was in slow motion.

*****  
Every detail of that day, he remembered. When he got home, was received only by his father, which was quite common. As a journalist, his mother could sometimes take time to get home. But he always saw her just before going to sleep, or the next morning, having breakfast on the table.

It was only two days later, when Billy went to his parents room in search of his dad, that he realized what was happening. He was already worried that he hadn't received any calls or messages, and Hank just replied that her job required a lot of time, as usual.

The closet was open, as were all his drawers. No women's coat was hanging on the hangers. No skirts, wool sweaters, patterned shirts. Underwear.

The man sitting on the double bed held a picture frame, where a smiling couple hugged, neatly dressed. A groom and his future wife.

It took him a while to finally discover the truth on his own. Billy never really blamed his father. From time to time, he felt disgusted just being around him, and even felt disgusted at remembering what Hank did.

But, deep down, he knew he couldn't throw everything on him for something that bitch had caused. He blamed his father without remorse, but his hatred was centered on someone else. From the day he met his girlfriend's parents, the boy knew that Maureen was not that sweet family lady. He had never seen her kiss her husband, or even touch him, in general. And he could have sworn that, once, the ring was not on his finger.

That woman did not stay with a certain guy because he was specifically him. It was just another poor thing that would serve to satisfy his filthy pleasures. Billy wondered, how many other families would she have fucked. How many men had she completely lost everything.

The expression on Hank's face was something he never wanted to see in his life again. All his regret, shock and pain, swallowing him up inside. He and Debbie didn't have a perfect marriage, but they loved each other. They really did. And, genuinely, Billy was grateful to have them.

He had plenty of time to think through the days. The house had always been a very quiet place, without much noise. But now the silence was just uncomfortable, and heavy. And that would probably never be interrupted again with the sound of the door being unlocked, and the gentle voice warning loudly that "I'm home".

He had his mother taken from his life. She disappeared, as if was dead. And, after so many alternatives being thrown away, he was aware that he would not feel better if he did not retaliate in kind.

Convincing Stu was a simple task. With such a long time of friendship, he knew him more than the boy knew himself. Stuart could be quite strange when he wanted to; Like Randy, he was a slasher and killer. But in a slightly different way. More real.

Billy had every justification and defense. And if the bigger one didn't cooperate in the same way, a little manipulation and threats would fix it. He needed a partner, and Stu was perfect for that. Someone easy to control, and a friend with whom he could discuss everything he would do.

The time has passed. The plan was ready, his knife skills improved, Stuart was more than willing to keep quiet, he and his father did one thing or another together. Life went on. At least, for the rest of the people.

The group of friends often watched a horror movie. Many nights, empty beer bottles, laughter. He was bursting with anxiety and enthusiasm. Until one day the two boys went for a walk. They were at the Prescott house, in the darkness, entering through the back door

*****  
Maureen moaned in agony on the floor, over a pool of fresh blood. The second stab had opened a large cut on her head. The growing pain was so great that it was difficult to even think. Using everything she could to stay awake, she could still see the silhouettes standing above her.

Billy was stunned for a few seconds. His clothes were full of blood, which had even splashed a little on his face. He was panting. All that adrenaline seemed to have hit him hard as the blade of the knife went deeper and deeper into the tender flesh, in that act so brutal and magnificent at the same time.

A smile grew on his lips, growing bigger and bigger. And when he realized, he was laughing. A long, uncontrolled laugh. He didn't even care if it was loud and making a lot of noise.

At that moment, Billy felt more alive than ever.

"Damn, that was good" he said after a while, brushing his hair out of his face. He turned to his partner, who was quiet, and held out the bloody Buck 120 in his direction "Your turn, Stu"

The taller one looked at the woman and all that red scenery, still in shock. His vision was blurred, and it was difficult to see something straigh. He might even be hallucinating a little. For a few seconds, he lost track of what was happening around him.

Stuart only knew that it would remain in his memory forever. The night he knew what it was like to have a life in his own hands. He saved every second while watching his friend cut her like it was just a piece of meat. Not that she was much more than that.

He could realize everything Billy felt. The nervousness, the anxiety to do it all at once, the emotion, and the desire for more. He wanted to feel it all too. There was no need for a reason. Even with the guilt chasing him and the fear of doing something so absurd, he wanted to.

The boy was startled when he noticed the knife pointed at him. Must have been standing for a long time, because the other snapped his fingers to get his attention. Stu was afraid that he had already irritated him with this delay, but fortunately Billy was in a good mood, and was content to get the attention of the taller boy.

“I am not going to enjoy this alone. Come on, dude” He said with some impatience, but smiling.

Controlling the slight tremor in his hands, Stuart took the cold weapon and held it tightly, not wanting to drop it at all. He looked from the black wooden handle to the curved edge of the blade. It was almost hypnotic.

He moved forward, until he was on his knees above Maureen. Blood came out of her mouth, and she coughed as hard as could, trying not to choke. Her look was almost lifeless. With every drop of blood that she lost, she felt that was approaching death, and knew that it wasn't so long to get there.

Stu held the knife in both hands. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He looked at that deplorable figure again, before closing his eyes. And held his breath.

In one last attempt, she desperately propelled herself upward to rise. The knife hit the lungs directly, tearing everything in its path, going until the entire blade entered. As a matter of millimeters, it did not reach the heart. Blood spurted, splashing everything within reach, and beginning to descend in a small thread.

The body fell to the floor with a dead, thud. This was the end of Maureen Prescott.

Stuart opened his eyes. The clothes he wore, especially his coat, were soggy. He pulled the now red weapon back, allowing the blood to flow freely through the grotesque wound.

He sighed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. That moment, when his energy had peaked. He could feel everything. And damn, it was crazy.

The boy stood up and looked at Billy. He thought he had never seen him so happy, especially for something Stu had done. He smiled back silly, looking like an eight-year-old child, elated for getting a parental compliment about a drawing.

"Only the final touch is needed" The shorter spoke, and then crouched down to move the corpse. He spread his legs and slightly lifted his nightgown, leaving it in a position that looked like a sexual assault. As always, the perfect plan.

  
As it was ending, a creaking door could be heard from upstairs. Without even thinking, Billy quickly got up and prepared to flee through the door they had entered earlier. Didn't have to be a genius to know that she had heard them, and he would soon be downstairs to get there.

He pulled Stuart by the collar of his shirt so that he would run too. Ah he opened the door and went outside, he heard a cry of horror. The body was already clearly visible to someone halfway down the stairs.

Stu followed close behind, running awkwardly to the exit. At the last second, before leaving the house completely, he looked back; Sidney was looking at him with a look he didn't know how to describe. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes, which in the future would become a river.

It was too dark for her to recognize him, but she could clearly see the blood-covered coat he was wearing. The girl was left alone there, next to that dead body she called her mother.

The two arrived on the deserted street again, running nonstop and almost tripping over their own feet. The wind beat on their faces with the force of a blow, bringing the cold air. The neighboring house was still out of sight. There was nothing to be heard but the sound of sneakers hitting the pavement as they were on their way to Cotton Weary's house.

Billy started to laugh again, and soon Stu joined him too. Patting each other on the back, and letting it all out in the middle of laughter. They didn't know why, but they couldn't stop smiling.

“ _We did it, man! We did it!_ "

At that time, they didn't even need to run. Prescott's house was already far away. Still, they continued, the adrenaline pumping through their veins. They just wanted to enjoy that moment before it was over. Before they need to bathe and wash those dirty clothes. And to return to being mere students with nothing to do.

After that, the days would be boring. The press would torment the entire city, trying to get some information; investigations would begin; they would go back to their shitty little lives, just going to school and walking around, unable to do anything; there would be a funeral, a ceremony, and Sidney would be traumatized; everything would be more boring.

As soon as they left their coat at Cotton's house, they would both go to Stuart's. As often, his parents were away, and his friend had said that he would spend the night there. With no one there to bother them, they could just rest before dawn, when the police would have taken action.

Slowing his speed a little, Billy held Stu by the shoulder, giving him a side hug, with which he was returned in the same way. The two practically ran leaning on each other, looking like two drunks walking out of a bar at dawn, humming and laughing.

Two boys being boys. Bloody from head to toe and armed. Extremely calm, even after having committed one of the worst possible crimes. Just teenagers walking down the sidewalk in the middle of the night, practically in the dark if it weren't for a pole or another.

In Billy's pocket, the Buck 120 still glowed against the moonlight. The image of his mother, smiling gently as she always did, crossed his mind. He smiled back.

That had been a fun night. They should repeat that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> can't let go of my obsession with making finals with ""impacting"" frazes haha  
> Thx for following my work


End file.
